1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a latching battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Often, batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers provided to connect with housings of the electronic devices to secure the batteries. Batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead and/or no longer rechargeable.
Although battery cover assemblies may be simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone can be too strong to allow easily detachment thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.